Losing Grip
by sports990
Summary: It felt like the tears would never stop, never cease. He also knew that his love for her would never stop, never waver. And he knew he would be suffering until they were once again reunited. Percy's thoughts. TLO didn't happen. Percabeth.


**Hey! Wow I haven't added anything for a REALLY long time! Well I had this idea to write this little one-shot when I was on a four hour plane coming back from Wyoming. This is a new style of writing that I tried out so I hope you like it!! Review please, and please check out my other stories and one-shots!**

**Losing Grip**

Waves crashed against the rocky shore. The clouds started to hide the slowly setting sun. What little light that shone through the whiteness of the clouds, casted yellow and red ray of light onto the water, creating sparkles like diamonds.

The scenery was so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful, yet to the boy sitting on the largest rock, almost completely obscured by trees, all seemed meaningless.

To Percy, the scenery was just another mockery, another reminder, another thing that brought him even closer to a breaking point.

Percy looked out to the horizon. It was a beautiful thing; just another one of nature's natural beauties. But it was also just another thing that reminded him of her: Their countless hours together, the countless times they looked out onto the horizon together. Watching the sunset used to bring him happiness but now it only made him want to cry, made him think of her. The emptiness in his heart made him double over in pain. But this pain wasn't something that could be healed easily. It was just an empty feeling, an incurable sickness.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Percy began to cry. Crying was something he was starting to do a lot more of, much more than he had ever done before. He let the tears fall fast and hard down his face, let the feeling of sorrow swallow him up, taking control of him mind and body.

Not even the crack of lightning that sounded through the forest was enough to make him come to his senses. The random cracks of lightning weren't unfamiliar anymore, nor were the tidal waves that would douse everyone within two-hundred foot radius of him. Both he and Thalia were suffering greatly. Both he and Thalia felt as though the world had ended.

The next crash that sounded through the forest was quite different than usual; it was enough to arouse Percy from his stupor.

Thalia rushed over to him, sobbing. She tripped and fell into his arms, sobbing. Percy rocked her back and forth, sobbing.

"T-t-they found h-her b-body," Thalia moaned into Percy's chest. The pain she was feeling made her want to crawl into a ball and just stay there forever. Nothing could be worse than this.

No words were shared between the two people. The elapsing time meant nothing to either of them; it was pointless, gladly wasted.

After a few minutes, Percy took his arms from around Thalia's waist, grabbed her hand, and led the way towards the Big House.

They walked in complete silence, moving as one, breathing as one, thinking as one. The wind rushed by them, singing in their ears. Trees and leaves rustled as they passed; all went unnoticed by Percy and Thalia; the call of the wolves, the sounds of the monsters; none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered to them was their destination.

Chiron greeted them at the door of the Big House. His face was pale and set. He looked as though he had just seen a murder, just seen one of his worst nightmares. The thing that worried both Percy and Thalia was that both could be a possibility.

Still silent, Chiron pushed the door open and led the children down an empty corridor. The darkness, the dampness, the chill, none of it helped ease the pain everyone was feeling. It felt as though they were all about to die, that or be in such immense pain that death would be healthy, welcomed.

The shallow breath that escaped Percy's lips gave virtually no description of his feelings. Mind reeling like a windmill, thoughts swirling like a hurricane, heart beating like a hammer….only he could feel those. Only he could feel the pain. Only he could lie to himself and pretend that everything was going to be okay.

"Children," Chiron said in a voice so unlike his own, "her body was found dead. By my estimates she had been a few days after Luke captured her. There's also a very disturbing tape that was found beside her body. It confirmed our fears; she was raped."

Percy's stomach clenched and bile filled his mouth. Anger was the only thought in his mind now. He wanted to find Luke and kill him. No, first he wanted to make him suffer as much as he was suffering now. Percy wanted Luke to be in an as much pain as possible, so much that he would beg for death to come.

Chiron gave Percy and Thalia a moment to let it all sink in. Then, glaring at the brown door they were standing in front of, he opened it. He turned on the light. He showed them.

Bloody, chopped, blonde hair covered her face. Blood, wet, red blood seemed to cover every inch of her body. Bones stuck out at odd angles. Fingers were missing.

Percy heard a scream that seemed to be coming from his mouth. Seconds after entering the room, his face was soaked with tears, his throat felt as if it was closing, constricting his wind pipes. Breathing was becoming almost impossible.

Thalia gasped, shuddered, and then fell to the floor, sobbing. Her sobs reverberated off the walls, filling the room with the sadness of her thoughts.

Dreamlike, Percy walked up to the body; no one made any attempts to stop him.

He pushed the hair away from her face and finally he recognized her. He recognized the body to be the girl he loved: Annabeth, bloody, stone cold, broken.

He kissed her cold lips, held her lifeless hands. He tried to remember what her lips felt against his when they were full and warm. But the one time they kissed it was full of fear. She had been fearful that he was going to die but the tables had turned: She had died and instead of kissing her before hand, he had to kiss her when she was dead, when she couldn't feel.

Tears were falling thick and fast onto Annabeth's face. Percy could feel the salty drops going into his mouth as he tried again to kiss her.

Life seemed to be crashing in around him again. It was as if she was being captured again. The memory replayed itself in his mind again, for what felt like the hundredth time:

_Swords were clashing in midair, soldiers were drenched in sweat, and blood was spilling. _

_But it was the scream that made time seem to freeze._

_Percy looked up towards the source of the scream: It was Annabeth. Luke had grabbed her and was dragging her away. _

"_Percy!" she screamed. Her face was etched with terror. _

_Every bone in Percy's body seemed to be frozen as he watched her being dragged away. He wasn't even aware when he started to sprint towards her. _

"_Percy, I love you!" Annabeth screamed as loudly as she could. She knew she had to tell him now because she was smart enough to know that there wouldn't be another chance to tell him. _

_But Percy couldn't tell her he loved her back; she disappeared right before the words escaped his mouth._

It felt like the tears would never stop, never cease. He also knew that his love for her would never stop, never waver. And he knew he would be suffering until they were once again reunited.

**Ok so that was pretty sad. I hope it was good though! Now I have been contemplating on whether to continue and make this an actual story…I really don't have much to to consistently update though so I'm only thinking about it. If you would like me to make this into a story please tell me and give me some feedback! Thanks! **


End file.
